naruto_sekai_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Keshomaru Toshiogaki
Appearance Toshiogaki is 6”01’ with a full athletic build and frame of warrior life, but a sickly complexion of a man wracked with grief and stress. His Keshomary silver-lilac hair has turned to ashen-snow with age and adult life, while his once vibrant blue eyes have become icey pale crystals. His hair is long as is traditional for the Keshomaru, and he wears it almost virtually always pushed back behind his shoulders; professional, serious, and stern. Toshio’s facial features are sharp far too sharp to be healthy, his cheeks are gaunt and thin, and his chin bears a trimmed beard. Toshio wears professional suits, and traditional kimono when in the village, or almost monk type gear for missions. He has a penchant for robes that give people perceiving him a sense of authority and respect; a tactical decision to instil authority and avoid battle when he can. His colouring trends to black, white, and grey, but he will accent his outfits with the colour of the season adhering notions of feng shui. His ninja equipment is stored in hidden components inside his robes, and sealing scrolls gained through employment. Personality Toshiogaki is a fundamentally broken man, he has witnessed the death of his three brothers, his parents, and indeed most of his clan. He is serious in almost everything he does, smiles very little, and carries a sadness over his very person. His one true goal beyond all others is to see his clan restored to their glory, but he knows he is not the man to do it. His secondary life objective is to see his two sons raised into strong young men, Yume into a shinobi capable of carrying on diplomacy, and Kounna into a prodigy capable of leading the clan. He has few friends, but several acquaintances, he keeps people at more than an arms length unless they have been in his life since before his clan’s destruction. Toshio’s favorite hobbies include calligraphy, meditation, and visiting his families shrine; while work keeps him busy, he makes times for all of his enjoyments because without them he fears for his mental state. He has a deep enjoyment for religious ceremony and hot foreign tea, if you can catch him in a tea ceremony he may just crack a smile. He least favorite food is instant ramen; and least favorite activity is sparring, but he knows its importance. Background Toshio was born as the fifth son to the infamous Keshomaru Chihiro, an unwanted addition to an already large, rivalrous clan. His life before the Second Shinobi War is shrouded in mystery to all by the Keshomaru, as he was privately raised, tutored, and trained; such was the life of a hidden clan member. During the war however, he was unleashed alongside his brothers, and father to the front lines, a vanguard assault on Suna’s enemies. It was here during the opening days of the war, where the six Keshomaru tore through a fortress defense that he saw his family die. Following the assault Toshiogaki continued through the war serving on the front lines, he saw friends die around him, and his family reduced to a shadow of its former prosperity. He was fundamentally changed afterwards, though the village was introduced to a powerful light wielder, who was withdrawn and stern. Here he was made the new head of the Keshomaru clan. Post Second Shinobi War Toshio joined the Foreign Corps and worked diligently as a diplomat rising quickly to become a senior member of the negotiation teams that formed trade and agreements between villages. He was also assigned secretly to the Border Patrol Force, a means of instilling fear into the hearts of former Suna enemies who may remember the devastation caused by the Keshomaru. It was also way to protect the village from Toshiogaki from seeking to climb the political ranks and make a move for Kage in the future. In the present time Toshio has relented to his role as a diplomat, grown to despise war, and seeks only to prolong the peace as long as he can. He wishes to see his family grow, and his sons be happy, he would like his death to serve the peace. Combat Style Toshiogaki is the last Keshomaru Lightbringer, masters of the light manipulation techniques inherent to the Keshomaru clan. This places him a league of his own in comparison to the rest of the still living Keshomaru, including his prodigy son Kounna, and diligent son Yume. His ability to manipulate yang energy necessary for light jutsu is enhanced exponentially by his chakra natures of lightning and fire. He can through the Keshomaru secret techniques produce lasers capable of extreme damage, and hard light weapons for use in close combat. Toshio’s primary jutsu, not seen since the Second Shinobi War, because he hasn’t been seen in battle since then, was the Hidden Light Technique: Beam Carnival. After forming Tiger → Monkey → Ox → Hare → Tiger → Ox → Boar hand seals, his palm, will glow and create a focal point, from which multiple lasers form and are then released, shooting at the opponent with great speed and burning or cutting through armor. Rumor has spread through the border patrol corps that a secondary hidden technique has been in development. The creation or summoning of a dragon type jutsu formed of light. So far this is yet to be confirmed. Trivia Keshomaru Toshio is voiced by xxx (風雅なおと). Keshomaru (結晶丸) translates directly into 'crystal circle'; and Toshiogaki (齢御餓鬼) translates into 'Old Honourable Hungry Ghost'. Keshomaru Toshio's theme song is xxx Toshio2.jpg